Happy Feet 0:75
by johnpatgillespie
Summary: When an unexpected adversary from the past threatens the lives of penguins everywhere, Mumble must unite with his friends and a mysterious penguin to take on their biggest challenge yet. Mumble will soon find himself in a position that will endanger everything he loves as he faces off against his greatest enemy: Rodan Gizzardcrusher. Sequel to Happy Feet 0:5. Rated T for violence.
1. Where no one goes

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining_

It was in the cold, misty mountains on the outskirts of King-Penguin Land, where two fluffy chicks ran across the frozen plains and climbed up a large cliff-top. One of these children, the latest hatchling that year, struggled to follow his taller female companion, who was quick to dart up the hillside with ease.

_So cut through the heart,_

_Cold and clear._

_Strike for love,_

_and strike for fear._

_See the beauty,_

_sharp and shear._

_Split the ice apart._

_And break the frozen heart._

"Come on, Winter. Hurry up" she yelled to her friend, who was sitting at the bottom of the hill, recovering from his loss of breath and strength.

"J-j-just a s-s-s-sec, N-n-natalie" Winter responded before hurrying up to catch up to her.

_Beautiful! Powerful!_

_Dangerous! Cold!_

_Ice has a magic,_

_can't be controlled!_

_Stronger than one!_

_Stronger than ten!_

_Stronger than a hundred men!_

When they reached the top, they looked down to the wide landscape that they could see from the mountain top. It was the second most beautiful thing Winter had ever seen, other than the girl he was next to, of course.

"It's like we're the kings of the world! Look, Winter. It's so beautiful"

"A-a-and s-s-so are y-y-you" Winter stuttered nervously, to which Natalie responded with "what?".

"You l-l-l-l-look b-b-b-b-beautiful t-t-today, N-n-natalie."

"Hm, thank you, Winter"

"N-n-natalie, can I t-t-tell you s-something?"

"Why, yes Winter, anything"

"I l-l-l-lo-ove y-y-you"

"What was that, Winter?"

"I. Love. You."

Natalie was close to tears, as she asked "really?"

"Yes. Of course. Ever since I met you."

"Well, then. I love you too, Winter Barnes"

"Do you really?" Winter asked, his heart about to leap out of his chest with excitement.

"Yes, I love you" Natalie said before interlocking her beak with Winter's: a penguin kiss.

_Born of cold and winter air,_

_And mountain rain combining,_

_This icy force both foul and fair has a frozen heart worth mining!_

_Cut through the heart,_

_Cold and clear!_

_Strike for love,_

_and strike for fear!_

_There's beauty and there's danger here!_

_Split the ice apart!_

_Beware the frozen heart!_

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

Winter sat on the edge of that same mountain, watching the waves flap against the rocky shores. It had been a few years since Natalie's death, and the world had most certainly changed, as he had with it. He was no longer the shortest penguin he knew. He now wore a piece of cloth over his injured left eye, which thinking about would only bring him painful thoughts of his failures as a husband and father. But now he had friends. Friends who looked up to him. It was only a month before that he was a hired assassin sent to kill a young penguin that was born with the inability to sing. It was this very penguin, who went by the name of Mumble Happy Feet, that changed Winter's outlook on his life. It was thanks to Mumble that Winter gathered enough courage to turn away from the path of the destroyer and to become a protector of others. These friends were as much a family to Winter as he was a father to them. He took joy in watching as his friends raced a pack of skuas to get to a school of fish.

Johnny Pitt, one of Winter's friends and the vice-president of the Legion of freaks and outcasts (LOFAO), jumped out of the water riding on a wild skua, who struggled vigorously to throw him off. When suddenly Andrew Moriarty, Johnny's rival-turned-friend and honorary member of the LOFAO, jumped on the skua's tail and took the fish that Johnny was holding, before jumping onto shore, with the skua's allies giving chase. It was then that he passed the fish to Barry Tamland, the president of LOFAO, who passed it to his fiancé Fantine, who hid in a chasm with the fish until Johnny and Barry drove the skuas away. When the skuas left, Winter noticed that one of his friends was not there. This was not unusual, really. After all, this penguin had been off exploring more often nowadays, you would be lucky to actually see him. It was times like these that the group would sometimes worry for their friend.

"Hey guys" Winter asked as they picked up their fish. "Where's Mumble?"

WARNER BROS. PICTURES

PRESENTS

IN ASSOCIATION WITH

VILLAGE ROADSHOW PICTURES

A

GEORGE MILLER

FILM

Meanwhile, in the frozen cliff tops, young Mumble Happy Feet stood on the edge of the mountain, overlooking the sea below. Feeling the wind whistle through his quiff-shaped feathers made Mumble relax and let go of all the stresses that came with not being able to sing. After a while, he turned and sled down the hillside on a block of ice, the snow flying into his face as he darted down with speed.

_Let the wind carry us,_

_Show the clouds who we are,_

_alright._

_We will travel so far,_

_As our eyes can see._

_We go where no one goes._

_We slow for no one,_

_Get out our way!_

As Mumble raced down the mountain, he noticed a large stump of ice that he had tried to jump over many times, but never could.

"Okay" he said to himself. "This time. For sure!"

_Awake in the sky,_

_We break loose so high,_

_alright,_

_Let's make it around_

_Let's savour it._

_We go where no one goes,_

_We slow for no one,_

_Get out our way!_

With the iceberg coming up fast, Mumble closed his eyes and jumped into a backflip, gliding over the iceberg and landing on his sled in motion, and then reaching the bottom of the mountain.

_We slow for no one!_

_We go where no one!_

_We slow for no one!_

_We go where no one..._

_Goes._

HAPPY FEET 0.75


	2. Meeting Ozcar

Gloria walked through the hallway toward the Antarctic Academy food hall, where her friend Katniss sat with a book to her face.

"Hey Katniss, have yo-

"Don't call me Katniss! The guys'll hear!" Katniss snapped quickly. She was hiding from her friends Seymour and Petey. They were both trying to impress her and were flirting with her non-stop. Katniss was fed up to death of it.

"Okay, so have you seen Mumble anywhere. I've been kind of worried"

"As always, no. Mumble, as usual, is nowhere to be found"

"(sigh) oh, where could he be?"

"Avoiding you, probably"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, come on Gloria" Katniss said as she took her face away from the book, prompting Petey to walk up to say hello before Katniss punched him in the face without even turning around. She continued "you've been really overprotective of Mumble recently, especially due to the Wolfsworth incident last month. Mumble's probably more fed up of you than I am of Seymour and Petey" before Seymour walked up to her and said "Hey, Katniss. How you doing" before Petey said "oh no, not you again!" and tackled Seymour to the floor.

"I know I'm being a little extreme" Gloria said before seeing Katniss' annoyed look, and corrected herself with "okay, _very_ extreme. But I just want Mumble to understand that I'm just trying to protect him. I don't want him to fall into the arms of another sociopath like Chrysta."

"Oh, I don't even know why you bother with boys. I'm more into girls!" Katniss said, the last part of which being loud enough for Petey and Seymour to hear, before whispering to Gloria "hey, do you wanna kiss me so that these guys'll go away"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good" Gloria said, slightly uncomfortable with Katniss' method of driving off unwanted suitors.

* * *

Mumble sat on the balcony of the LOFAO HQ, trying to clear his head. Gloria was being increasingly annoying around him lately, especially after Chrysta's passing. Last week she talked to him as if they were a married couple, calling him things like "sweetie" and "babe" and even said "hi honey". Mumble had no idea why she was doing this, when a voice suddenly said "hey, kid"

"Oh hi guys. Where have you been all day?"

"Oh, you know. Fishing, fighting skuas. Typical stuff" Winter answered, before Johnny said "the more important question is where have _you_ been, Mister Happy Feet?"

"(sigh) Avoiding Gloria, what else" Mumble answered in annoyance.

"Oh boy. What did she say this time?" Barry asked as they sat down.

"Oh, you're gonna love this" Mumble said as he scribbled in the snow with an icicle. "Okay, set the scene: it's a weekend, the sun is shining, skuas are shrieking as they're being chased off. I set off to the cliffs to do business thinking today just can't go wrong, when suddenly my path is blocked and I'm greeted with "(impersonating Gloria) hey cutie, how's your day doing?"

When suddenly Johnny interrupted with "(impersonating Mumble) oh, not right now, Gloria. I have to do some ice drawings on the cliff top like I always do."

"One. That's not what I said. And two. I don't sound like that. Anyway, (impersonating Gloria) you're looking nice today, Mumble. Did you do something to your hair?"

This time it was Winter who cut in with "(impersonating Mumble) no, I did not do something to my hair, because I don't have hair. These are my feathers, and I just flick them up like this" before swiping his flipper over the top of his head in a similar fashion to what Mumble usually did to keep his quiff straight.

"Okay, why are you talking as me with that weird voice, and what is that, Winter. What are you doing with your flipper. when have I ever done that?"

"Try just now, for instance" Barry said, beginning to laugh.

"Okay okay. Alright, come on guys. Guys, this is serious" Mumble said with a less humorous look on his face. Seeing this made the group cease their laughter, before Mumble continued with "(sigh) look, Gloria's been doing this all the time recently, she even said "hi honey" to me at one point. It's been a month since Chrysta killed herself and she's been doing it non-stop."

"Well, you gotta admit, Mumble. You've been going off alone a lot recently. You've really been shutting everyone out, especially Gloria."

"Yeah, I just like being alone. It's always kind of been my thing, really."

"Yeah, we know all about your lack of proper childhood friends. And a good dad" Winter said. Ever since they had met, Mumble had practically idolised Winter's attitude of experience, and had lately began to consider him to be a role model and father figure. Mumble had also practically felt like a son to Winter, which made him happy considering what had happened to his own child, who because of him would never be able to see life. Unfortunately for Mumble, this father-son friendship they had also included Winter being slightly overprotective from time to time.

"But honestly" Winter continued. "I think Gloria has a crush on you"

"What" Mumble said, shocked at Winter's suggestion.

"Well, think about it, Mumble. I mean, she's clearly upset at you shutting her out. She's calling you stuff like cutie and babe. And not to mention that little diva fit she had when she saw Chrysta kiss you.

"Yeah, but why would someone like her want to be with someone like me. I mean, nobody else does."

"Yes, but everyone else doesn't know the real you, do they" Johnny interrupted.

"What do I do, guys? I'm confused. Yes, I don't want to shut out Gloria but if she keeps acting about like this then-(sigh)" Mumble said before looking straight ahead.

"Don't worry kid. You'll find what you're looking for. Not up here" Winter said pointing to Mumble's head, before pointing to his chest and saying "in here. That's where you'll find it."

"In my spinal cord?" Mumble asked.

"What! No! In your heart, genius!" Winter said before the group burst into laughter. The group then left Mumble to give him some room to clear his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katniss left with Gloria to look for Mumble around the campus centre.

"I don't think he's here, Gloria."

"Oh, I'll just keep looking" Gloria said. Just then Katniss' jaw dropped and her eyes widened to their full extent. Gloria saw this and said "Katniss. You okay"

Katniss saw the most handsome young Emperor penguin that she had ever seen. His eyes were bright green and his feathers slightly flopped over his eyes like a fringe. he also had some darker feathers around his beak which resembled thin facial hair. He walked over to Katniss and said in an attractively deep voice "hey there, I'm Ozcar"

"I-I-I-I'm K-K-K-K-Katniss" she stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Katniss. I'll see you round"

"Okay" Katniss said, still at a loss for words before joining Gloria.

Meanwhile, behind an ice berg, Seymour watched the scene unfold and said "what the?"

Just then, Petey jumped out from behind him and said "I knew she was into boys!"

"Petey, were you behind me the whole time?"

"Yes! I want Katniss too, remember!"

"Oh right yeah. Sorry, dude."


	3. Guin help us all

Later that night, the LOFAO sat in a circle, looking over a small fire that Barry had "invented" to keep them warm. Barry and Fantine were wrapped in each other's flippers, looking at what he had created.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, Barry, my handsome little inventor. It's like it was made for just you and me."

"Yep, just you and me. Barry and Fantine Tamland. The old ball and chain"

"Old?"

"Okay, okay. The young hot ball and chain."

"There, now that's more like it."

Mumble looked into the fire, glaring at it's bright and beautiful colours. He reached out to touch it, but was suddenly yanked back and fell over. He looked up at Winter, who had pulled him away. Winter said "you can't touch that, Mumble. That stuff is dangerous. I should know", before revealing a mark on his left flipper. It was a burn mark.

"A burn mark?"

"(sigh) Yes. Mumble, I haven't seen fire like that since...well...(sigh) I don't know."

"Since when?" Mumble asked.

"Yeah, this sounds like it could be interesting" Johnny said, prompting Moriarty, Barry and Fantine to come and listen too.

"(sigh) Look, Mumble. It was a long time ago. I was young, brash, arrogant. King-Land was under attack. I was in the rank led by our leader: my father, Abraham the great.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The greatest warriors of the King-penguin army thrust themselves into battle against the might of the Gizzard army._

**Winter:** The mighty Gizzard forces were invading the borders of King-Land. Their commander was once one of our own. The foulest of all penguins: Rodan Gizzardcrusher.

_Several of the strongest King warriors were thrown aside by Rodan, a mountain of a penguin who bore deep scars across his face. He was once a proud soldier of the King army. He had fought in many battles, and began to see himself as a god amongst penguins. Abraham saw darkness in his heart and exiled Rodan, who swore vengeance before disappearing into the mountains. _

_As the battle raged on, Rodan's men rode in on skuas, dropping fiery rocks onto the armies below, setting the dry, rocky shore ablaze. Winter fell next to a burning rock, which badly burnt the side of his flipper, causing him terrible pain. He shrugged off the boiling hot rock off of his flipper and continued the fight._

**Winter:** He was on a thousand-strong mission to conquer the penguin livelihood. He started the invasion with what was once his home. It was his personal goal to wipe out the line of the Barnes family. My family. All so that he could satisfy his vendetta against my father. And he started...by beheading the leader.

_In the midst of the battle, Winter looked to see Rodan atop his father's corpse, holding the detached head of his former sensai, and laughing maniacally. Winter screamed in anguish, before being tackled to the floor by one of Rodan's soldiers, who raised his spear to kill the young penguin,before being stabbed by Winter's friend: Patrick the Brave. Patrick helped his old friend to his feet._

_"Thank you Patrick" Winter said._

_"Oh, I'd fight an army twice this size to save you, old friend" Patrick responded._

**Winter: **Outraged by my father's death, I attacked Rodan with all the anger I had.

_Winter and Rodan duelled fiercely, with Winter only just managing to avoid Rodan's furious swipes. When Winter was on the ground unarmed, Rodan raised his sword for the kill, before suddenly being hit in the back of the head with a snowball. Rodan turned around to see Natalie, Winter's fiancé, throwing the snowballs at him, giving Winter just enough time to grab a sword and sever Rodan's right flipper, to which his enemy screamed in pain. With the battle all but lost, Rodan was carried away by his remaining soldiers, who mounted their skuas and flew off into the mountains._

_"Natalie" Winter said, hugging his true love tightly. "I'm so glad you're safe"_

**Winter: **The battle was won. Rodan was defeated. But there was no celebration. No feast. It was only a lucky fifty of our two-hundred strong army that had survived. I saw the look of terror in my father's decapitated face. I had never been so confused, so terrified in my life.

_Winter saw his father's corpse, and cursed the Great Guin for his loss. If he ever saw Rodan Gizzardcrusher again, he would have his revenge._

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"And that's where I first saw fire" Winter said.

"So, did you ever see Rodan again?" Mumble asked.

"No. And on that day I promised my love Natalie that I would keep her safe, no matter what. I guess I couldn't even do that" Winter said, remembering the day that she died(see Happy Feet 0:5 chapter 31 for more details).

"You know, if I was you, I would march up there to the mountains and find that Gizzardcrusher and I would ju-

"No, Mumble. You can't go to find him. Rodan Gizzardcrusher is insane. He won't hesitate to kill you, or me, or anyone. He's up there right now, plotting his revenge. And if he's built a new army, oh, Guin help us all"


	4. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

The next day, Gloria walked into Marshall's forge, where Anna Marshall(see chapter 18 of Happy Feet 0:5 for more details) was busy working on some sort of homemade gadget with Hobo-Joe Garner and Victor Creed.

"Hey, have you guys seen Mumble anywhere?" she asked.

Marshall lifted up her goggles, turned to face Gloria and answered with "hm, Mumble. That's a good question because I know a lot of people with names that sound like Mumble. For example, there's Rumble, Bumble, Dumbledore, Strumble, Stromboli, Eumble, Jumble, Tumble, Templeton, Humble an-

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'm talking about Mumble Happy Feet. Have you seen him or not?"

"Nope. Sorry kid. Haven't seen him anywhere" Creed answered before some snow from the ceiling beams hit him on the head, which roused Gloria's suspicions.

"Okay, then. I'll see you guys around" she said before leaving, as Joe watched her leave until she passed around a corner, and saying to Marshall "all clear" and Marshall made a noise toward the ceiling that sounded like "MMMOOO-EEEEEEKKK!"

As soon as she made the sound, several support beams on the ceiling came crashing to the floor, as Mumble and Johnny came down with it.

"Thanks for the hiding place, lads. Really appreciate it" Johnny said as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Yeah. Gloria's been really annoying lately" Mumble said, brushing the broken pieces of ice off of himself.

"Ah, don't mention it" Victor said. "You probably would have done the same for us" to which Johnny looked with a wide eyed glare and said "yeah, probably. Maybe. Maybe not. Probably not."

Just then, Fantine and Barry came in and Fantine said "hey guys, I have some news. Barry's written a song for me!"

"Really?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. It's a love song. I don't think it's very good though" Barry said.

"Oh come on. I'm sure I'll love it. Can you sing me it?" Fantine begged her fiancé.

"(sigh) alright" Barry said, as he began his Celtic love ballad, with Marshall and Garner providing music in the background.

**Barry: **_I'll swim and sail on savage seas,_

_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_

_And gladly ride the waves of life,_

_If you will marry me,_

_No scorching sun or freezing cold,_

_will st-_

**Johnny: **_Will stop me on my jour_-(spoken) oh, sorry.

**Barry: **_If you will promise me your heart_  
_And love-_(sigh)

Barry suddenly hesitated with continuing the song, when suddenly his bride to be cut in with

**Fantine:**_And love me for eternity._

_My Dearest One, My Darling Dear,_  
_Your mighty words astound me;_

_But I've no need of mighty deeds,_  
_When I feel your arms around me._

**Barry: **_But I will bring you rings of gold,_

_And even sing you poetry,_

_And I will keep you from all harm_

_If you will stay beside me._

**Fantine: **_I have no use for rings of gold,_

_I care not for your poetry_

_I only want your hand to hold,_

_I only want you near me._

**Barry & Fantine: **_To love and kiss, to sweetly hold,_

_For the dancing and the dreaming._  
_Through all my sorrows and all nights,_  
_I'll keep your love inside me._

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas_  
_With ne'er a fear of drowning,_  
_And gladly ride the waves of life_

**Barry, Fantine & Johnny:** _If you will marry me-_

**Johnny:** _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_(spoken) I'm still go-_eeeeeeeeeeeeeee_. I'm done. Good job.

"Oh Barry, that was beautiful. I love you" Fantine said, weeping tears of joy as she kissed Barry.

"Aw, isn't that romantic" Joe said.

"Yeah, it sure is" Mumble responded. Just then Moriarty ran in and said "lads. There's a berg on the outskirts of Emperor Land, coming in fast. I think it might be pirates."

"Pirates? Come on, let's go." Johnny said as he grabbed a blade of ice and left with the group, leaving Mumble with Marshall, Garner and Creed.

"Wow. Pirate patrol on the job!" Garner said.

"Hey Mumble, aren't you going too?" Victor asked.

"Nah, fighting pirates isn't really my thing" Mumble answered before he heard a voice from outside the forge.

"Mumble? Are you in there?" Gloria called.

"Oh dang it. I'll go fight those pirates then" Mumble said before going to catch up with his friends.


	5. Meeting Hellas

When they reached the outskirts, the group hid behind a block of ice and spied on the ship below.

"What do you see, Johnny?" Moriarty asked, as Johnny looked through a homemade spyglass.

"I see the pirates!"

"How many?"

"About 14 of them. So I guess the odds are _very_ even!" Johnny replied sarcastically.

"Alright. Suit up, you lot" Moriarty said as he passed a sword to each of the group, and a small dagger to Mumble due to his size.

"How do you expect to fight these guys?" Mumble asked out of confusion.

"We'll overpower the guards using our wits. And hopefully the rest of them will just get scared and run away" Johnny answered confidently. He raised his sword and yelled "Now, on to battle!" before turning and running toward the ship, sounding a "mighty battle cry" while he was at it. When not half a minute into his charge were they all easily captured by the pirate thugs, who dragged them in chains onto the ship. Their captors took the weapons from Mumble and his friends and laid them in front of the deck for their captain to see. The captain of this ship, a rugged Adelie who went by the name of Hellas, stepped down from the poop deck with his sword in hand.

"Who dares be so bold as to come armed onto _my_ vessel, eh?" Hellas said in an intimidating loud voice. Unlike other Adelies that Mumble had encountered, Hellas spoke with what sounded like a mix of German and Irish accents. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins! You codpieces will face the wrath of I: Hellas, son of Erik!"

Mumble liked that name: Erik. If he ever had a son, that would be a good name for him.

"Penguins, captain" his first mate Aleksei answered. Aleksei was a stout Maverick who was about a head shorter than Hellas.

"Penguins? Ha, we're penguins, ya fool!"

"Yes, but they have come from Emperor Land"

"Emperor Land, ya say?"

"Yes. We found 'em on the front porch!" Aleksei bragged, expecting some sort of praise from his captain, but instead receieving a slap to the face.

"Well don't just stand on ceremony, lads!" Hellas bellowed. "Search 'em!" prompting his crew to take any hidden weapons from Mumble's friends.

"Yes! There we are! Every crack! Every crevice! Now!" Hellas said once the disarming was finished. "What are you lot doing in these parts, eh?" to no response, as Mumble and his friends remained silent. "SPEAK!" Hellas ordered, again to only silence, before an evil grin came to his face as he said "very well, if they will not talk, we'll make 'em SQUARK! Bring out the mangler! Bring out the tormentors! There ya're, lads! Oh I just love the smell of death in the morning!"

"Wait!" Mumble shouted before the thugs could do them any mischief. "We did not come here to fight you" he lied. "We have simply come to see if you meant our home any harm"

"You lie, boy! I can see very cl...Hm, I know this one. Ha ha, look who it is, Aleksei! It's Mister Mumble Happy Feet. The penguin who can't sing" Hellas mocked, to which his crew responded with hearty laughter. Mumble was both surprised and annoyed that his lack of a singing voice had spread like wildfire.

"You know" Hellas said once he had stopped his laughter. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for _your_ head!"

Mumble did not know who Hellas was talking about, yet listened anyway.

"Just the head, though. Nothing _attached_. H-hm, perhaps, Happy Feet. You know of whom I speak. An old adversary of yours. An Arctic Fox". Hearing this made Mumble flinch with shock. He couldn't mean...Her...Could he?

"No. It can't be" Mumble objected. "Chrysta Wolfsworth is dead. She jumped from a tower not five weeks ago"

"Oh-ho" Hellas said, grinning. "So, you believe that her conquering days are over, do you? Well, isn't that ironic. Good news, lads. We've got summit to sell after all."

Hellas walked over to his messenger skua, and said "send news to the Arctic Fox. Tell her I have found her prize!" sending the skua north.

The thugs tossed Mumble and his friends into the brig, where Hellas explained "oh and by the way, we came not to harm your land, Happy Feet. We came but to trap skuas to sell to our customer."

"Oh yeah, and who might that be?" Mumble asked.

"The great Rodan Gizzardcrusher!" Hellas bellowed, prompting a gasp from each of Mumble's friends. "He has spent years building his new army, preparing himself for his grand return to Antarctica. To conquer all the penguin lands, one by one. He is currently in trading league with Wolfsworth Industries, which is where we shall be sending your detached head!"

Mumble suddenly jumped out of the brig and said "wow, prepping an army for years must be an exhausting job. Especially when you've only got one flipper. Why don't you take us to Rodan so that he can kill us himself."

"Well, he is an insane murderer" Hellas said.

"Well, what do you say?" Mumble asked, before he was suddenly whisked off his feet by a skua.

"Hey kid!" Marshall said down to Mumble as she helped him onto the skua's back.

"Mumble, are you okay, sweetie?" Gloria asked next to him.

"Oh, come on Anna, you told Gloria about this!" Mumble moaned before the pirates began firing massive balls of snow at the airborne escapees.

"Cut 'em down, lads!" Hellas ordered. "Dunny lerrem' escape!"

As the crew focused on Marshall and her skua, Creed and Garner came on board to free the rest of Mumble's friends from the brig, and helped them onto skuas who carried them to safety.

As their friends joined them, Gloria asked Mumble "what did you mean when you said that, Mumble!"

"What? You mean the whole "why did you tell Gloria about this"? Well, that is an excellent question. I'll answer that wi-

"I can't hear you over this wind! Tell me when we land!"

Hellas noticed them leaving and yelled "Damn you, Happy Feet! You haven't seen the last of me! Damn you all to hell!"

That night, on the dark mountainous borders of Antarctica, the messenger skua flew past a massive fleet of ships full of weapons and traps, to a large crooked tower.

"I bring a message, to your master" the skua said to Finlay, the puffin servant to the leader of this army, who took the skua into the other room.

There, a tall intimidating figure walked toward them.

"What is your business here?"

"I have brought a message, sir, to your associate."

"I will see that, then" Chrysta said, walking out of the shadows and taking the message to read it. Once she had, she smiled evilly, saying "good. They have found who I was looking for. Now is the time to strike Emperor Land, while they don't expect it!"

"No!" Rodan said, stepping from his throne. He had learnt that his old nemesis Winter Barnes had found a home in Emperor Land, and wanted revenge for what he had done, which had cost Rodan his right flipper, which he had since replaced with a five fingered metal prosthetic.

"There have been reports of a large colony in the north, near No-Land. We must neutralise the threat they pose, and then, I will pay my old friend Winter a visit."


	6. You're not my father!

"You wanted to do what!?" Winter said when they came back.

"I just had to meet Rodan" Mumble responded.

"And why would you want to do that, may I ask?"

"So that I could change his mind about conquering Antarctica and being. I already changed yours or else you wouldn't be here"

"Yes, but that's different. (sigh) Look, Mumble. Rodan Gizzardcrusher is a madman without conscience or mercy. You won't be able to reason with that"

"Now, Winter, I think I will be" Mumble said, slightly more confidant than his usual tone. "If you guys were there, then maybe I wouldn't have to do it alone"

"Mumble, you can't reason with Rodan. End of story."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've tried reasoning with evil and it didn't work. That's how I lost Natalie and it's how you lost Chrysta!"

"Well I didn't really lose her if Hellas says she's still alive, now did I?"

"Oh yeah, you bet she's alive. She's alive and as we speak she's plotting to kill you."

"Is this what this is about? Oh great. You're no different from Gloria."

"Oh so that's what you meant!" Gloria suddenly cut into the argument. "I try to protect you and this is how you repay me."

"Don't try to guilt trip me, Gloria. Okay, I don't _need_ your help and I don't _want_ your help. You have to stop being so overprotective of me!"

"Look Mumble" Winter said. "I've already lost my first family and I'm not gonna lose this one. I'm doing this for your own well-being. Look, I know I'm not your father, an-

"THEN STOP TRYING TO BE!" Mumble snapped angrily. Sometimes when he was in an argument with someone, Mumble would often lose his temper and lash out uncontrollable insults, usually not even knowing what he was saying until he had already said it. This conversation was one of the best examples of that. Once he had said this, his face dropped in shock, as Winter sighed and said "well. You..um..seem to know what you're doing then, and I'll just, er."

"Winter, I'm sorry. I ju-

"No no. Don't mind me. Just go out there. Have an adventure and reason with Rodan. Don't let my useless, boring presence get in your way."

When Winter turned his back, Mumble looked at Gloria, who reached out her flipper to comfort him, before turning his back on her and running out the room. The group walked over to Winter, who said "well, he was right. I'm not his dad, and I shouldn't try to be."

Later, Johnny and Winter walked up to Mumble's room and came in, only to find the place completely empty.

"Mumble?" Winter asked, before Barry came in and said "guys. One of our ice boats is gone. It's on the current heading north."

"North? Oh no. Mumble."

Elsewhere, Katniss sat on the balcony of the main building, talking with her newest crush, Ozcar.

"Wow, you look really beautiful today" he said.

"Yeah, you too. Oh, I mean gorgeous, I mean sexy. I mean hot-go-sex-handsome, you look handsome" Katniss stuttered. "So. Are you new here?"

"Oh, yeah. I just transferred from Sydney Aquarium. It was so boring in there, I thought I'd go crazy"

"Wow, that's awful. What about your family. All I can really call family here is my bezzie Gloria, and we have a few arguments every now and then."

"Oh yeah, it's tough being in a family. I should know, I had a lot of so-called "brothers and sisters" back at the aquarium. Being the only Emperor there it felt a little crowded from time to time."

"Oh, that's so sad" Katniss said, prompting an unfortunately awkward silence to follow, which was soon ended by both Katniss and Ozcar going for a kiss at the same time. It felt so right that Katniss did not want it to end. But it would soon have to. But still, it was good to be in love for the first time.

Meanwhile, Mumble sat on the ice boat that was heading north of Emperor Land. When he was about ten miles out, he could no longer see the silhouette of the land behind him. Thinking back to what he had said, he pulled his "hair" and screamed out his anger loudly, before laying on his back to think. When suddenly he felt a sound from behind him. He was almost certain of who it was.

"Oh come on Gloria, rea-" he started, before turning and seeing that it was not who he thought it was. It was a penguin about Winter's height, although wearing a tattered piece of cloth for a cape and a disfigured mask. The mysterious penguin rode on a Narwhal Whale, which then took off at great speed, which Mumble said "wait, come back! Who are you? Come back!" before jumping into the water and swimming after them.

Eventually he followed them to a tall glacier, which was full of unusual fish, birds and seals, breeds of which he had never seen before. Mumble had never been in a stranger place than this.

When suddenly a huge skua flew down to him and shrieked with his sharp talons outstretched. This creature was almost twice Mumble's height, and would surely tear a small helpless penguin like him to pieces. Mumble closed his eyes, awaiting his demise.


	7. Meeting Natalie

When suddenly the masked penguin beckoned the skua away from Mumble, stroking it's neck as is came to them. Mumble stood up and said "who are you? Why were you out there? Do you even understand what I'm saying? If you do, then Hi. My name is Mumble and can you please give me directions out of here. I need to get back home. I gotta make things right with Winter"

"Winter?" the masked penguin asked.

"Yes. Winter Barnes. Do you know him?"

The penguin took off her mask, revealing her face. She was a King penguin, the same age as Winter.

"My darling is alive. After all these years" she said.

"Wait. Who are you?" Mumble asked.

"I am a dear friend of Winter's" she answered sadly. "I am his wife"

"Natalie?"

"Come with me" she said before turning and heading towards a dim light, Mumble following for answers.

"Wait a minute. Come back. I don't get it. _You're_ Winter's wife! He has questions. I have questions. Where have you been. What have you been doing where you've been. Winter said you were dead. He said you were killed by a-

Mumble was suddenly cut short as he stepped into the light, seeing a huge ice mountain full of fish seals and birds of all species, and even creatures that no penguin had ever seen before. His amazement could only be summed up in one phrase: "woah."

He saw Natalie, and said "so, this is where you've been. For all these years. I'm sorry, but. I don't think Winter's gonna like this. I mean, it's not everyday you find out your wife is some kind of animal rescue guru."

"Yes well. For you see, Mumble. Winter and I had gotten together. It was the day of the female migration. Winter had our egg tucked gently under his feet. But just before we left, a pack of skuas came. They half-blinded Winter and smashed our egg. I tried to help him but one of them lifted me off the ground and threw me to the floor."

"But, how did you survive?"

"Oh, I only fell unconscious. I awoke hours later to find myself alone with the snow coming fast, and so I had to travel for shelter. On my journey, I encountered what was soon to become my dearest companion" Natalie answered, stroking the skua that had tried to kill Mumble earlier. "He saved me from a pack of leopard seals and took me here."

"Why didn't he eat you?"

"Oh, Boromir had never meant to harm me. He just thought I belonged here" she said, before walking over to the edge of the slope on which they stood, revealing a colossal sea creature resting in the sea below, water squirting out of his blowhole. "In the lair of the great Blue Whale. The biggest creature on this Earth. This, young Mumble, is the God of all fish. All who reside in this haven live under his care and command."

When suddenly, the gentle giant rose from the water, measuring at over 160ft high, it looked at the much smaller Mumble, and let out a noise that almost sounded like a song. A whale's song.

"So" Natalie said. "What do you think?"

"I can't find words to describe it" Mumble said, before answering with "it's amazing. He's amazing", and resting his flipper on the whale's nose.


	8. Kidnapping Hellas and Aleksei

Meanwhile, at the LOFAO clubhouse, Johnny had gathered the group, as well as Marshall, Creed, Garner, and Gloria, who brought Seymour, Petey and Katniss, who brought Ozcar, to discuss how to deal with the situation.

"Okay, here's my plan" Johnny said. "Me, Winter, Gloria, and Moriarty will follow Mumble, while the rest of you, including Katniss, Barry, Fantine, Seymour, Petey, Ozcar, Anna, Victor and Joe will hold off Rodan while you can and we'll come back once we have Mumble"

"I have one question" Ozcar said. "How do you intend to bring Mumble back here?"

"We're going to persuade him to come home"

"Well, if you need persuasion, then I'm quite the debater. I think it will be best if I join you on your quest"

"If he's going then I'm going too" Katniss objected. "I'd rather be with a hot guy(Ozcar), a self-help instructor(Johnny), a gangster(Moriarty), a war veteran(Winter) and an obsessive girlfriend(Gloria) than three merchants(Marshall, Creed and Garner), two perverts(Seymour and Petey) and a couple of chinstraps(Barry and Fantine).

"Very well" Johnny said. "The more the merrier if I do say so myself. Now come on. We have a friend in need, and we will not rest until he is safe in Emperor Land! We leave...immediately" before Katniss said "but what about dinner?" to which Johnny corrected himself with "we leave...after dinner"

After they had left, Petey and Seymour began playing Go Fish(with none other than fish, of course), while Marshall played on a violin made of ice and Barry and Fantine kissed passionately.

"So what are we doing?" Petey asked as he collected his winnings from the centre of the table.

"I'm having super sexy time with my fiancé" Fantine answered.

"I meant what are we-as a group doing" Petey said, slightly embarrassed by Fantine's initial response.

"We're holding down the fort in case Rodan attacks" Barry answered, Marshall being slightly angered by their conversation causing her to miss a note.

"I just don't see. Why should we wait for Rodan to come to us, when we can just go fight him" Seymour said.

"Two problems" Creed answered. "One: He has an armada. Two: We don't even know where he is!"

"No we don't" Garner interrupted. "But there is someone who does. Get the skuas. I have a plan"

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Emperor Land, Hellas' ship was sitting still in the sea, their cargo worth nothing to Rodan. As Hellas sat with his head in his flippers, Aleksei asked "should we go back?"

"Why in Mary and Joseph's names would we do that!" Hellas ranted. "We have nowhere to go other than to Rodan, and we've nothin' to sell, no skuas, no seals. And 'appy Feet got away! If we dunny get those penguins, and fast, then I'll fu-

When suddenly, Hellas and Aleksei were taken off their feet by one of three skuas. Marshall poked her head down to their prisoners and said "hello boys!"

"Oi. What the bloody hell's goin' on 'ere, then. Eh?" Hellas asked.

"I'll say this as simply as I can. We're kidnapping you!" Petey said from one of the other skuas, which Seymour was struggling to control.

"What do you want from us?" Aleksei said before Marshall answered "you guys are gonna take us to Rodan"

"Ye what? And 'elp you lot get into Rodan's fortress? ha ha. Just kill me now, love" Hellas answered.

"If that's what you want" Marshall said before her skua loosened it's grip on the hostages, prompting childish screams from them both.

"No please. I beg of you. I'm too young to die!" Aleksei begged.

"Will you take us to Rodan?" Marshall asked.

"Never. I'm not goin' to him wee'out H-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hellas screamed as Marshall's skua dropped him several hundred feet, during which he shouted "alreet, alreet. You win. I'll take you to Rodan now PLEASE SAVE ME!"

Hearing this answer had Creed and Garner swooped down on their skua and caught Hellas just before he made contact with a hoard of sharp serrated icebergs.

"Okay, now which way?" Marshall ordered, as Hellas, still whimpering timidly from his near-death experience, pointed North, nervously stuttering "t-t-t-t-t-th-th-th-th-th-that w-w-w-w-w-way"

"Thank you very much. See how easy that was" Marshall taunted as the group flew North.


	9. Winter meets some old friends

"Wake up" came a voice which awakened Ozcar from his slumber, to see his lost love Felicia.

"Where were you?"

"On a boat, looking for Mumble" he answered as she kissed his cheek.

"Hm, what an adventure"

"Can you stay?"

"Oh, Ozcar. You know I can't"

"Oh Felicia. I'm so sorry. I'll never hurt you, or anybody, ever again. I'm not that guy anymore"

"You can't hide forever, Ozcar" Felicia said, referencing what was once his life.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Back in the aquarium, Ozcar was a swashbuckling hero, who would keep the peace in his habitat, known by the alias of "Ozcar the awesome". By his side was always his true love, Felicia. One day he assumed that they would have a perfect life, with Felicia as his mate and a child to carry on his legacy._

_But it was not to last, for one day a penguin named Ivan had grown too tired of his lonely status began to lash out violently, as Ozcar went to pacify him he draw an icicle and began lashing at Ozcar furiously, as Felicia jumped behind her lover. After a struggle where Ivan slashed him across the flipper, Ozcar managed to take the icicle from Ivan and turned around with the point straight ahead, not realising Felicia was behind him until the icicle was deep in her abdomen, and her blood was dripping onto his flipper. Ozcar face dropped in shock as she fell to the ground._

_"Oh no. I'm sorry" he stuttered._

_"Ozcar" Felicia said as her dying words. "I love you"_

_When her eyes closed and her body fell limp, Ozcar screamed to the heavens in anguish._

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"Felicia, please. If I could turn back time, then I would save you" Ozcar pleaded, as Felicia simply put her beak to his ear, and whispered "it's too late" where Ozcar saw the icicle in her chest and the blood gushing out.

"No! Please no!" he said, wanting his mental torture to cease.

"You can't hide!" she said over and over again.

"No please! Felicia!"

Ozcar suddenly woke up on the boat, screaming loudly until he realised that Gloria, Winter, Johnny, Moriarty and Katniss were still asleep. He walked out onto the front deck, brushing the fringe out of his eyes as he tried to clear his head. He tried to think of anything that would distract him from thinking about Felicia, when a voice said "Ozcar? Are you okay?". It was Katniss, who had been woken up by Ozcar's screaming.

"Yeah, yeah. I-I-I'm fine. Really. Just, um. Well, some day, huh?"

"Oh yeah, tell me about it. So, what was all the screaming for?"

"Oh you heard that?"

"Uh, yes, actually. I did. Kinda woke me up from a dream I was having. Some weird dream about all of Emperor Land being trapped by a giant iceberg, and everyone had to do that thing Mumble does to escape."

"Yeah, talk about crazy."

"So, why the screaming?"

"Oh, just some nightmare about someone I knew back at the aquarium. A close friend of mine"

"Oh yeah, boy or girl?" Katniss said, slightly put off in case it was the latter. If there was someone else, then she wouldn't hesitate to fight for Ozcar's affections.

"Girl. Felicia" Ozcar answered, but before Katniss could add someone to her list of people to kill, he continued "she um...died before I came here" which immediately calmed her down from any possible hostility.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" Katniss said, holding Ozcar's flipper and pushing up the bracelet he wore, getting a small glimpse of the scar from Ivan's icicle before he pulled his flipper away.

"What was that?"

"I-it-it's nothing, really." he answered, trying to conceal his scar.

"You know, Ozcar. I wanna know more about this Felicia. Maybe if she was still alive, we could have been friends. I'd love it if you told me about her."

"Yeah. Me too" Ozcar said, before thinking again about that day, and continuing with "but I can't"

"But wh-

"I just can't!"

"Oh, well. If you ever change your mind, I'll be here" Katniss said, kissing Ozcar on the cheek before leaving. The kind, warm feel of her lips reminded him of Felicia and his many mistakes, but he chose not to resist, for reasons even he could not figure out.

When morning came, Gloria woke up the group and said "okay guys, we found land. We'll split up and search for Mumble"

After about an hour of searching, Gloria and Katniss separated from the group and got lost in the glacier. When suddenly Katniss was caught in a trap and dragged down a hole by a piece of rope.

"Katniss" Gloria screamed.

When Katniss reached the bottom, she was confronted by two penguins wearing masks.

"Who are you?" one of them snapped. "Who are you and why did you come here"

"Katniss" Winter said as the group came to their friend's rescue. One of the masked penguins saw Winter and said "oh my Guin. It cannot be. Winter. Is that really you?"

"How do you know my name?"

The penguin took off his mask. Winter was amazed to see this face again.

"Patrick?"

Soon, the other penguin took off his mask.

"Brucey? You're alive? Good Guin, you're alive. My friends" Winter exclaimed with great joy, welcoming the embrace of his fellow King penguins.

"It's good to see you, brother" Brucey said.

"I thought you were all dead. The gizzards closed in on us. I thought I was the only one left"

"No, we warriors fought our way out, as always" Patrick responded.

"So, where's Clarence?" Winter asked, when after a brief silence Brucey answered "Clarence can't be with us anymore. He held off the gizzards as best he could but they took him none the less."

"Oh. He was a good penguin" Winter said, before Gloria interrupted with "okay, okay. We get it, you all know each other. But, we just need to find Mumble."

"Mumble?"

"Yes, Patrick. Mumble Happy Feet. He's our friend. We believe he went after Rodan and we need to find him before he gets himself killed."

"Well, you can't track him alone" Brucey added. "We'll track him with you. There's an island not far from here. He might be there."

"Well, bless you both for helping us. Oh, it's so good to see you guys again."

Moriarty suddenly cut in and said "okay, why don't you lot catch up_ after_ we save Mumble from killing himself"


	10. Meeting Rodan

As they flew through the sky, with Hellas and Aleksei as their hostages, Marshall and the rest of the group arrived at the dark north borders: Rodan's lair.

As they landed, they followed Hellas, who led them through the caverns, narrowly avoiding the sharp icicles that protruded from the walls and ceiling.

"So, lead us to Rodan" Petey ordered, trying to sound intimidating, though he quickly cowered behind Seymour when Hellas simply said "boo"

"Okay, it's this way" Aleksei said, leading them down a slope to reveal a large armada of ships being prepared for battle.

"Wow, how many are there" Marshall asked, having never seen so many ships in one place in her life.

"So many ye won't even be able te count 'em" Hellas answered stubbornly.

"Well, what's the plan?" Seymour asked.

"We'll get down there undercover, once we have Rodan in our sights, we'll take him down!" Fantine said, to which Barry agreed.

"So, I see ye won't be needin' us any time soon, then" Hellas said as he and Aleksei tried to back away slowly.

"Oh no, you two. You have an important role to play too" Garner said as Creed grabbed the prisoners from behind.

Once their plan was put into action, Hellas and Aleksei walked past the guards unnoticed, as the rest of the group climbed up the tower from the outside. Hellas opened the door to Rodan's office, where the latter, expecting their arrival, said "ah, welcome Hellas. Did we bring something that's useful to me?"

"Well, I-I-I a-ac-actually, um-found uh...n-n-n-notin" Hellas stuttered nervously, when suddenly the roof above them caved in and the group fell to the floor, immediately being restrained by Rodan's soldiers.

"Well, what is this!" Rodan demanded the answer to, grabbing Marshall by the throat and laughing. "Who are you, and where do you come from"

"We're um...tourists...in need of direction. So, to get out of here it's um...first on the left" Marshall answered, before Barry accidentally dropped a trinket. Rodan picked it up and, examining it, found that it was once possessed by Noah the Elder. He asked "so...tourists, you say"

"Yep, tourists. From, uh, Icela-

"Liars!" he snapped, slapping Marshall hard across the face. "You really believed you could decieve me. Anna Marshall. You have come from Emperor Land, haven't you?"

When they were tied up, Rodan said "congratulations Hellas. Today you live, thanks to your little gifts over here" pointing to the captors-turned-prisoners.

"Of course, you most likely remember the last time you failed me" he continued, as he lifted Hellas off the ground in order to reveal the pitchfork-shaped scar on his chest, for all the group to see. "And you really don't want to do that again, do you?"

"N-n-n-no" Hellas said, struggling to breathe with Rodan's metal arm wrapped around his neck.

"No indeed. Now take your first mate and never return"

"What? But no, why?"

"Your services are no longer of use to me and are therefore no longer required. Now go"

"No, this int' reet. Wharrabout me family? You said you'd keep 'em safe if I did as ye said, now where are they"

"Oh, poor naive Hellas. We made that deal too long a time ago" Rodan said, fishing out the skull of a female Adelie, which brought terror and shock to Hellas' face.

"No, please tell me ye didn't do this" Hellas begged.

"Look right ahead Hellas. I already did. Here, you can keep the merchandise" Rodan responded smugly as he tossed the skull to Hellas, who darted for the exit with Aleksei, the guards letting them pass without a care.

"Now then" he continued, looking at his prisoners. "It has come to my attention thanks to my reliable sources that you are all allied with Winter Barnes."

"Who? I don't know who that is" Marshall lied, until Petey ruined the plan with "yes you do. Come on Marshall, he's that one eyed King penguin that's friends with Mumble."

"Indeed he is" Chrysta said, walking out of the shadows.

"(gasp) Chrysta Wolfsworth!"

"Oh, what's wrong, you guys. You look like you've seen a ghost!" Chrysta mocked.

"How did you survive? You killed yourself!"

"I'm sure you've heard of the Wolfsworth Industries fall-breaker. Invented by my beloved father. I was lucky to have one of these to hand on that frightful night not five weeks ago."

"Aw, why does the bad guy always get the good stuff?" Barry whined.

"And so, I have decided, to let you people live to see your home be destroyed" Rodan explained. "Although first, we must make a quick stop at No-Land."

As Hellas and Aleksei walked out, Hellas saw the skuas that had taken them there, chained up for torture. He saw the guard asleep, the key to the cages in his flipper. Hellas suddenly had what he liked to call "a magnificent idea".


	11. Winter finds his love

Marshall paced back and forth in the cell, trying to stop herself succumbing to madness, while Seymour tried to get to sleep with Petey talking to him non-stop.

"So, I said "hey Katniss, what is happenin' beautiful" and she's all "I'm so in love with Leonardo Dicaprio over there that I'll pretend to be a lesbian so that you'll go away". Honestly, I can imagine that chick magnet Ozcar looks good on the outside but on the inside. He's a goblin. A green goblin. That's what I think of him. What do you think Marshall?"

"I think that you should STOP TALKING NOW!" Marshall shouted furiously. "Do you two morons even have a shred of a clue about what is happening to us right now? We're doomed you idiots!"

"That comment hurt my feelings!" Petey said. "Thanks a lot!"

"Well, at least we're doomed together, right Barry" Fantine said proudly.

"Yep, although we really should have written a will before this" Barry answered.

"Well, we could pass the time? I spy?" Garner asked, to which the rest of the group reluctantly agreed.

Garner started with "okay, I spy with my little eye, something beginning with P"

"Penguins" Marshall asked.

"Correct. Your turn Anna"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with P"

"Prisoners" Seymour asked.

"Correct"

"Okay, so I spy with my little eye, something beginning with F"

"Fly!" Petey shouted loudly, before he and Seymour decided to inexplicably break into song.

**Petey and Seymour:** _I wanna party (wanna part)_

_I wanna samba (wanna sam)_

___I wanna party (wanna part)_

_____I wanna samba (wanna sam)_

_________I wanna party and live my life (my life)_

_________I wanna party (partay) and fly!_

**Petey: **_I'ma fly, fly just like a bird_

**Seymour:** _But you are a bird_

**Petey:** _Oh yeah. You're right, so let me fly just like a rocket babe _(okay)

_Fly so high, that I'll need to come down for ox-y-gen _(hey)

_Cause once we start it, baby, ain't no, ain't no stoppin' it _(hey)

"Stop singing!" Marshall ordered angrily, her patience hanging by a small, weak, thread piece.

"Alright" Seymour said reluctantly. "But you right, it was fly"

"Okay" Petey continued, but was suddenly interrupted by a voice that said "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with R"

"Rudimental?" Seymour asked.

"No! Rescue!" Hellas answered as he rode Marshall's skua and ripped off the roof of the cell, allowing them to escape.

"Wait, Hellas. Why are you saving us?" Marshall asked, equally surprised and confused.

"We decided to join the good lads instead" Hellas explained as he helped each of them onto a skua.

"Thanks for the change of heart" Victor said when they took off.

"The Prisoners are escaping!" Chrysta shouted angrily, as she ordered the catapults to be fired at the escapees. Not one net was successful in the task of incarcerating the skuas, although one of them got wrapped around Victor's head as they flew.

"How do you change the gears on this thing!?" Petey asked as the skua he and Seymour were sharing attempted to throw them both off.

"Not much experience, eh?" Aleksei asked, to which they both nodded.

"Rodan, they got away!" Chrysta reported.

"Curses!" Rodan shouted, throwing everything in the room he could get his hands on, even Finlay, who shouted "tell my story!" before hitting a wall, and then saying "I'm alive? It's a miracle!"

"I've been very generous to the world for far too long. And It's cost me much" Rodan said coldly as he looked at his prosthetic arm. "Are the ships ready?"

"Yes. The whole armada" Chrysta answered.

"Good. Because now we're on schedule. We set sail to No-Land. And make sure to bring the secret weapon."

Once they were clear of the lair, Marshall said "okay, come on guys. Let's get back to Emperor Land. At least we'll be safe there until Rodan comes."

"No! Wait!" Hellas objected. "We need to get to No-Land"

"No-Land? Why?"

"We have to find whoever's there and warn 'em aboot Rodan!"

"I don't know, Hellas."

"It's the right thing to do"

"Okay" Marshall said. "You heard the German-Irishman. Let's get to No-Land."

Meanwhile, Mumble sat on the ledge with Natalie, overlooking her great sanctuary.

"So, why didn't you come back?" he asked. "I mean, you knew the way, didn't you?"

"(sigh) Yes, I knew the way. But I just had this strange feeling that told me that Winter would be better off without me."

"Well, that feeling was wrong. A lot of bad things happened to Winter when you weren't there. He became a mercenary, he had to kill for whoever gave him the most. And One day he took a job offer from Cliff Wolfsworth, whose sister I had just met. Cliff wanted to destroy Emperor Land and build his own empire, and somehow I was the only thing that stood in his way. It was Winter's job to kill me but, (sigh) he had the chance to, but didn't. So then he just had a change of heart and helped us to stop the Wolfsworths' plan."

"Well, it's good to see that Winter still has his adventures from time to time" Natalie said.

Meanwhile, Winter and the group, including Patrick and Brucey, landed on No-Land.

"Okay, so Mumble's tracks lead here" Winter said, as they walked onto the land.

"We'll split up. Then we can find him quicker" Ozcar suggested.

"Okay, I'll organise" Winter responded. "Johnny, you go with Moriarty."

"Right on it" Moriarty answered.

"Patrick, Brucey, you go together."

"Roger" Patrick responded before Katniss said "no we're looking for Mumble"

"I know. Roger that."

"Look, how about we find Mumble first and then find Roger later"

"I'll go with Gloria, and Ozcar. You go with Katniss" Winter said, prompting the love-sick Katniss to immediately wrap her arms around Ozcar's waist with Joy.

"Alright. Split up!"

As they looked around the island, Gloria said "hey Winter. I'm sorry"

"What for, kiddo?"

"For pissing Mumble off into saying that to you. He didn't mean it. He's thinks you're the best thing to happen since boiled sushi, honestly. He actually said that"

"Yeah, I know. But I can't help but feel that he's right. I mean, he has his own dad but they just don't talk."

Elsewhere, Johnny and Moriarty trekked through some narrow ice caves, talking about Winter's love life.

"That Natalie lass seemed nice from Winter's descriptions. Shame the fates didn't agree though" Moriarty said.

"You know Andy, I had a girlfriend once. Beautiful, she was. Though she moved to Adelie land and well"

"The distance killed it, eh?"

"That and the fact that she kept mating with other blokes" Johnny revealed. "A _lot_ of other blokes."

"Oh aye, you see Johnny boy. That's why I never got married. That and _the other thing_ but still, you can never predict what they'll do behind your back."

Meanwhile, Ozcar and Katniss searched around for Mumble in a dim-lit, secluded cavern, at the request of Katniss herself of course.

"Hey Ozcar, I have to say"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"You look really, well, buff. Do you know that. I mean, feeling your bicep downright gives me goosebumps."

"Well, I don't work out very often."

"You look like you do" Katniss said with a flirtatious tone in her voice, when suddenly Winter barged in on them and said "hey, I found tracks. They're Mumble's. Come on"

Mumble walked through the cavern, Natalie perched on a ledge just above him, when suddenly Winter came in and said "Mumble. Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Winter. I'm so sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it"

"I know, Mumble. It's fine" Winter said as the others gathered behind them. suddenly, a masked Natalie jumped down and looked at Winter, who pushed Mumble behind him and drew his blade, saying "who are you? Show your face!"

Winter's face dropped as she threw her mask aside, revealing the very penguin he thought he would never see again.

"Natalie?"

"Oh boy" Patrick said from behind them.

"Y-y-you're alive?" Winter asked, to which Natalie said "I know what you're gonna say"

Winter walked up to her, but rather than the scolding Natalie was expecting due to not coming back when she had the chance, he instead burst into tears and hugged her tightly, which she returned happily.

"I just can't believe you're alive" he said joyfully. "And you're still as beautiful as the day I met you"

Seeing Winter once again reunited with his love, Mumble simply smiled.


	12. How Hellas came to be

As the wind and snow blew violently, Marshall and the group landed on a snowy banking to make camp. They took shelter in a dark cavern, blinded by the lack of light, as Hellas bent down to scribble with some pieces of wood.

"Well" Petey said as he looked around. "It's spacious, I guess. Could be a little warmer, and, um...oh yeah, we can't even see anything! We're blind in here!"

As Petey said this, Hellas managed to strike the two pieces together and spark a fire, after which he said "Ye see there. that's the choice y'have in this world, my brothers and sisters. Ye can let nature get the best of you or you can get the best of nature!"

As they gathered round, Hellas realised where they were.

"What's up, Hellas?" Marshall asked as she turned to see where he was looking, only to see a solid wall made of assorted skeletons of penguins, seals and skuas. Seymour came close to fainting in shock.

"What is that?"

"Whatever's left of East Adelie Land" Aleksei answered. Hellas was clearly uncomfortable here, which made Marshall realise why he didn't have a Cuban accent.

"This is, um, the place where I was born" Hellas explained. "One of Rodan's earliest conquests" he continued, beginning to slip into some disturbing memories.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The sun was shining over East Adelie Land. Hellas stood next to his wife Vallarama, who kept their unnamed baby under her feet._

"This was once a thriving empire. Home to a great ten thousand" Hellas explained.

_"So peaceful. So perfect" was how Vallarama described their home._

_"Indeed, Val. Indeed" Hellas responded as they kissed, looking over the youths of the colony playing in the sun._

"With my family beside me, I watched with joy. All my friends and neighbours. All safe. Though I never could have foretold what would come next"

_When suddenly, the glacier burst open and many armed penguins came rallying in, some riding on skuas and seals. The innocent civilians ran for their lives as their home was ravaged around them, many a penguin being butchered with the soldiers' ice carved machetes, while only a lucky few were taken prisoner. Hellas saw who was commanding the army. A king penguin who's body was littered with wounds and injuries of the past, his face scarred to the point of being easily distinguishable: the foul, the mighty, Rodan Gizzardcrusher._

"Seekin' only power 'n' position, Rodan and his soldiers laid waste to the colony. I watched with fear as my friends were killed mercilessly by their hundreds, wee-out a hope in hell of stopping this mindless slaughter."

_Hellas saw the soldiers take his wife and child and tie them up with several other prisoners. He ran to the leader and begged him for their freedom._

_"What can you offer me, you slimy pathetic waste?" Rodan asked._

_"Please, sir. I'll do anythin', I swear" Hellas pleaded on his knees. Rodan simply nodded and gestured his thugs to untie them, before saying "so, what is your name, Adelie?"_

_"Hellas, sir. Hellas, Son of Erik"_

_"Very well, Hellas. You will capture creatures for me to use in my army. Bring forward the Maverick!"_

_Hearing this made the soldiers push forward a stout Maverick penguin._

_"Please to make your acquaintance, captain. I am Aleksei of Maverick Land" he explained._

_"Captain?"_

_"Yes Hellas, meet your new first mate! You are now the captain of the Clean Slate. Congratulations" Rodan said sarcastically, before telling the soldiers holding Vallarama and the baby to "take them away!"_

_"Wait, no, no! We had a deal! We just had a deal! You said you'd let them go!" Hellas objected._

_"Until you have worked off your full potential, your family is my collateral insurance , they stay with me! You don't do your business, I cut her throat out! You go to get help, I cut her throat out. Okay?" Rodan said before taking the prisoners away, Hellas shouting "No, please. No. Vallarama!"_

_(FLASH-FORWARD)_

"So, that's why we're going to No-Land, then" Marshall deduced, to which Hellas said "aye. Many years have passed since that day, and I've done nothin' but sit back and regret all that I've done. I canny allow these innocent penguins to pay for my mistakes any longer. And that's why we need to go to No-Land!"

After the others had fallen asleep, Hellas and Aleksei looked out over the waste land, under the dark deserted mountain.

"So captain, what of that?"

"The mountain? Oh aye, that's the Misty mountain. The landmark of East Adelie Land" Hellas explained. "Aleksei, I have something I want ye to do"

"Yes captain"

"When, and if, we accomplish this mission, you shall stay in Emperor Land, you shall call these penguins your family now"

"What of you, sir?"

"I must go, first-mate, to a place far away, far from company and far from memory, to die in peace as a free man"

"B-but, captain"

"And you will call me captain no longer. My name is Hellas. Now promise me you will do this. Promise?"

"Yes. I promise. Hellas."

"Good, for when the time comes, you must continue your journey without me. I am proud to have known you, my closest and dearest friend. Now, get some sleep, old friend. You'll need it"

Aleksei went to sleep as Hellas stood guard all night, soothing himself to sleep with a song his father Erik used to sing to get him as a child. It told of adventure, of treasure and of the misty mountain itself.

**Hellas:** _Far over, the misty mountains rise,_

_Leave us standing, upon the height, _

_What was before, we see once more,_

_Is our kingdom, a distant light._

_Fiery mountain, beneath the moon,_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon,_

_For home a song, that echoes on,_

_And all who find us, will know the tune._

_Some folk, we never forget._

_Some folk, we never forgive._

_Haven't seen the back of us yet,_

_We'll fight as long as we live,_

_All eyes on the hidden door,_

_To the lonely mountain,_

_We'll ride in the gatherin' storm,_

_Until we get, our long, forgotten gold._

_Far away, the Misty mountains cold._


	13. How to train your skua

Meanwhile, at No-Land, Natalie was showing the search party the sanctuary she had made in the years since her disappearance.

"This is nice, Natalie. I'll give you that" Patrick said. "But was it really worth disappearing for?"

"Honestly, I don't know anymore" Natalie answered.

Meanwhile, Gloria had pulled Mumble aside to talk to him, pulling the curtain behind them.

"Mumble, we need to talk" she said, to which he answered "whatever I borrowed from you, Gloria, I'll give it back when we get home"

"Not about borrowing, Mumble. That's not what I meant. Where have you been for the past couple of weeks?"

"You know, trekking in mountains, helping Anna with her experiments, hanging out with Winter and Johnny and F-

"Yeah, but, I haven't talked to you in weeks"

"You talked to me two days ago, remember? It was like, hi Mumble, did you get a haircut, or something like that, I don't know, I'm not really so sure, what di-

"What did you mean, when you talked to Anna on the skuas?"

"What, about thanks for saving us and about that thing on my-

"Don't play games with me, Mumble. I'm as smart as I am beautiful, you know. I mean when you said why she told me about this?"

"Because you didn't have to be there. It was unnecessary for you to come"

"What about after that. About me being overprotective"

"Well, you have to admit, Gloria. You've been really possessive lately"

"What!"

"You know, like, oh how do I describe this? Uh, possessive, overprotective, extreme. Oh, I got it. Gloria, for the last month, I have been going to mountains, hanging out with my LOFAO friends and even hanging with Anna, Victor and Joe in order to avoid a certain well-meaning-but-totally-smothering friend who happens to be a female. There."

"Are you done?"

"Yep"

"You piece of plankton! I'll kill you!" Gloria said, grabbing Mumble by the scruff of his neck, and saying "how dare you call me overprotective! I'm trying to help you from making the same mistake that you did with Chrysta!"

"And because of that, you nearly destroyed my relationship with Winter. He's like a father to me! The father that I never had, and do you know how much of a jerk I sounded like when I said that to him! And why do you care so much about protecting me?"

"Well, I...honestly, because...

"A month ago all you cared about was beating Chrysta but now you're all selfless and noble. If I want your help, I'll ask for it!"

"It's because I lo-" Gloria started before she slipped and fell into Mumble, sending them both through the curtain and onto the floor, Gloria lying on top of Mumble for the rest of the group to see.

"(whistling) Well, Gloria. What a surprise. I thought you'd be able to resist your urges" Katniss mocked in a friendly manner.

"Well, I sensed a lot of chemistry and went for it" Gloria responded sarcastically.

"Aw, Winter. Just like you and me" Natalie said.

"Yes indeed, Nat. Yes indeed"

While this was happening, Ozcar walked over to a skua that was curled in the corner. He stroked it's smooth, brown feathers as he observed the broken chains on it's legs. He correctly deduced that this skua had once been captured by Rodan, but he wondered why he was free.

"Those chains heavy, boy?" he asked, to which the mute skua nodded. "Don't worry. I've got just the thing"

Ozcar reluctantly pulled out an icicle. The very icicle he had stabbed Felicia with. He tried not to look at the weapon as to avoid any memories of that day. He carefully placed the icicle on one of the skua's shackles, and cut it off. He then saw the other chain wrapped around the skua's left leg and wing. Ozcar slowly crawled onto the skua's back and prepared to cut the shackle, Katniss noticing this in the process. Ozcar carved the chain slowly and carefully, when suddenly Katniss yelled "Ozcar!" startling him into slicing the chain to pieces, freeing the skua and sending him flying across the room, Ozcar hanging onto his back for dear life.

"Somebody get that crazy bird under control!" Johnny shouted as the skua flew around the roof. He then swivelled and flew close to ground. "He's comin' in fast!"

"Get down!" Moriarty yelled, prompting everyone except Natalie to drop to the floor, narrowly avoiding the bomb-like skua. Eventually, Ozcar jumped down to the skua's neck and threw them both to the floor, Steadying the beast to a halt.

Katniss ran to help Ozcar, but only angered the skua into swiping it's beak in her direction, Ozcar jumping in between the two just in time. The skua's beak slashed Ozcar across the flipper, but he managed to hide the wound from the others while he steadied the creature.

"Down boy, down. Down, please!" Ozcar said nervously, before he finally pacified the skua into kneeling down peacefully. "Good boy" Ozcar said gently as he pet the sleeping skua's beak.

"Ozcar, that was so amazing!" Katniss said as she ran to hug Ozcar, before the skua awoke and blocked her path in a protective manner, before Ozcar said "it's okay, alright boy. She's a friend"

"How did you do that, uh...?" Mumble asked, having never met the penguin with Katniss before.

"Ozcar. And I take it you're Mumble"

"Yeah, Okay, but how did you do that Ozcar?"

"I have no idea. I just saw the skua, he was chained up for some reason, so I set him loose and-

"And you gained his trust" Natalie explained. "Your actions have proved to this skua that you are his friend, and have now gained his friendship and trust"

"Cool" Ozcar said, before turning to his new pet. "I think I'll call you Blitzkrieg, or just Blitz for short"

Blitz nodded in approval, as Ozcar and Katniss embraced him.

"Well, it's nice to know that skuas can be tamed" Moriarty said.

"Yes indeed, Andy" Johnny answered. "Yes indeed"

**Author's note: ****Hey readers. I would like to thank you all for your reviews and to give you a heads up on something that may shock some of you. I hope you liked these characters, because I may be killing off one or two of them, which is why I am offering you all the chance to guess which of these character's are going to bite the dust. To do this, you can take part in the poll that is on my profile. You have a wide selection of my OCs and feel free to state the reasons why you made this choice in the reviews. Also, feel free to check out the other stories on my profile. Thanks for reading.**

**johnpatgillespie.**


	14. Dr Moriarty

That night, while the others slept on the floor, Ozcar walked over to where Katniss slept and pulled the makeshift cover over her. He then realised that the blood from the scratch from Blitz was dripping onto the quilt. He pulled his flipper away and turned to leave but suddenly hesitated, before turning back and kneeling down to Katniss, before brushing her bangs back and giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. Though she was asleep Katniss still smiled after Ozcar had kissed her.

Ozcar then stood out on the balcony of Natalie's sanctuary, looking into the dark sky. He looked to the ground where the blood was still pouring out from the claw marks on his flipper. He looked up to see Felicia once again.

"That's a lot of blood, Ozcar" she said.

"I think I know blood when I see it" he answered sarcastically.

"Why did you do it? I thought you were done being the hero"

"She needed my help"

"And now you've helped her. Your job is done"

Ozcar was beginning to lose conciousness with his blood loss."Come to me. It's not hard to die" Felicia said gently. Ozcar took a few shaky steps and collapsed, Katniss being awoken by the sound of his impact. Ozcar woke up what seemed like hours later, to see Katniss and Johnny looking down on him. Ozcar sat up to see Moriarty washing some needles and Winter and Natalie outside the door.

"Ozcar, it's me, Katniss. You okay, babe?" Katniss asked, an obviously worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine. Fine, really, I ju-ah!" Ozcar yelped before looking at the stitches on his flipper. "What is this?"

"You have a massive cut on your arm" Katniss explained. "Andy over here stitched you up"

"Andy?"

"Aye, that is my name. I know" Moriarty answered sarcastically.

"Well, thank you" Ozcar said before getting off of the surgery table. Katniss pucked her lips in a kissing position, which Ozcar did not notice and simply ignored. Katniss realised this and sank in sadness. _Why is he ignoring me_ she thought to herself.

"Bleeding like a freshly slaughtered pig, he was" Moriarty told Johnny as he continued to wash the needles. Fortunately, I just happen to be one of the best surgeons in Gentoo Land."

"Surgeon?" Katniss asked, before then saying "ooh. Can you do plastic?"

"Plastic?"

"You know, like um...how do I say this? Uh. Oh yeah" Katniss answered before pointing to her upper frontal area. Moriarty simply dropped his head in disgust and said "well, maybe if I had the right materials"

Meanwhile, Ozcar walked weakly into a room, still dizzy from loss of blood, and stumbled onto a chair. With the feeling that he may pass out, Ozcar turned and saw Felicia again.

"Why the kiss, Ozcar?"

"(sigh) Katniss...is a...good...penguin" Ozcar struggled to say.

"You can't do this Ozcar" Felicia said. "Everyone you love dies"

Ozcar suddenly saw an image-or rather, a vision-of Rodan raising a sword for the kill. Ozcar could not see who was under Rodan's foot, though he or she looked oddly familiar. As Rodan brought his sword down, Ozcar snapped out of his weakened state, only to see Katniss staring at him, smiling widely.

"Hey you. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, you know. Just a little...dizzy" Ozcar answered.

"So, you doing anything right now?" she asked.

"Oh, you know" Ozcar nervously tried to think of something to say. "Just...um...thinking about...Felicia"

"What!" Katniss said, shocked at Ozcar's answer.

"You know, Felicia. My friend from the aquarium. The one who died"

"Oh, Felicia. Sorry, I thought you said something else. So, how's that coming along"

"Well, it's fine. You know, just, thinking about her"

"Well, do you need someone to think about her with you?"

"Well, no, not re-" Ozcar tried to say as Katniss jumped down before he could finish his answer.

"Sorry, I'm a little cold" Katniss said. "Do you mind if I uh...

"If you wh-"

Before Ozcar could say anything, Katniss had already wrapped her arms around him in a slightly intimate embrace, resting her head underneath his chin. Ozcar thought he had no choice but to play along with her actions, reluctantly returning the embrace.

"So, how did Felicia...you know?" Katniss asked as she trailed her flipper to his bracelet, once again trying to see his scar, only for Ozcar to jerk away his flipper again.

"Oh, I'd rather not"

"Come on, Ozcar. Please, let me help you. Maybe I can ease your pain"

"Who says I'm in pain?"

"A penguin who has nightmares every night of their life is in pain. So if you just let me, maybe I can help. I want to help you"

"No you don't. You just want to get with me! But guess what! It's not gonna happen"

"How dare you-

"How dare I? How dare you! You can't just play the empathy game with me here, you don't even know what I've been through!"

"I would if you just told me"

"Look, do you really want to know how Felicia died. Why she's not here right now. Why you're not, strangling her to get me to notice you?"

"Yes"

"It's because of me!"

"What?"

"A long time ago, the guys at the aquarium used to call me Ozcar the Awesome. Felicia was the greatest thing to ever happen to me. One day, some crazy penguin was threatening everyone with a knife. I went to stop him, Felicia was behind me, and I was just stupid enough to turn around!"

"You mean-

"Yes. I killed her!" Ozcar snapped angrily, before looking at his scar and saying "(sigh) along with Ozcar the Awesome"

"Ozcar" Katniss said, more gently than usual. "I know you're upset about Felicia, but you can't just oppress your emotions like that. Just let me help, please"

"No. I'm sorry but I can't let you help me."

"Well, why ca-

"Because you just can't help me so just forget it!"

"Okay, fine. Next time you need a friend, don't come looking for me then!" Katniss answered angrily before storming out of the room, holding any tears for when she was alone. Ozcar looked at his scar again and looked at the bracelet he usually covered it with. He grabbed it angrily and threw it out the window, before slumping down on the floor and putting his face in his flippers.


End file.
